rh_inspirationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Carcass – Surgical Steel
frame|Carcass – Surgical Steel Surgical Steel (dt.: Chirurgenstahl) von Carcass aus Liverpool, England, ist nach 17(!) Jahen ihr sechstes Album. Es ist am 13. September 2013 bei Nuclear Blast Records erschienen. *Death Metal – 11 Tracks, 47:06 min Surgical Steel ist recht technischer Death Metal mit Melodien. Das Album kam in Deutschland in den Charts bis auf Platz 10 ! und in den USA auf Platz 41. *'Video-Clip' – (4:32 min, 2013) - zum Track Unfit for Human Consumption - nice ! *'Video-Clip' – (4:45 min, 2014) - zum Track The Granulating Dark Satanic Mills *'Lyric-Video' – (3:19 min) - zum Track Captive Bolt Pistol Vorgänger: Swansong (1996) - soll eher schwach sein : → Siehe auch Hail of Bullets – III – The Rommel Chronicles, Autopsy – The Headless Ritual, Facebreaker – Dedicated to the Flesh Review im RockHard Surgical Steel ist Album des Monats im RH #316 vom September 2013 und Jakob Kranz gibt begeistert 9.0: "'''18 Jahre' nach seinem Ableben pulsiert im Kadaver der legendären Medizin-Grinder neues Leben. „'Surgical Steel'“ protzt mit Killersongs, fettem Sound und steckt vom Intro bis zur Judas-Priest-Verneigung in Albumtitel und Artwork voll liebenswerter Details. Hier gibt´s rasante Gelenksprenger (´Cadaver Pouch Conveyor System´), groovende Knochensägen (´A Congealed Clot Of Blood´), traditionell Unaussprechliches (´None Compilance To ASTM F899-12 Standard´), Erbarmungsloses (´Captive Bolt Pistol´) und Überlebensgroßes wie den Achtminüter ´Mount Of Execution´.'' „'''Surgical Steel'“ enthält die Essenz der Klassiker „'Heartwork'“ und „'Necroticism'“ mit einer Prise „'Swansong'“-Rock und „'Symphonies Of Sickness'“-Chaos und zeigt auch, dass die Lorbeeren für den Carcass-Sound vor allem Bill Steer und nicht allein (dem hier gar nicht aufspielenden) Michael Amott gebühren. Der Genuss dieses mit der makellosen Eleganz alter Handwerkstradition strahlenden Albums führt zur nostalgiefreien Erkenntnis, dass Carcass nichts von ihrer Relevanz eingebüßt haben. Der Titel für das Comeback des Jahres wird ihnen von niemandem mehr zu nehmen sein."'' Tracklist von Surgical Steel Surgical Steel hat 11 Tracks und dauert 47:06 min. Die Digipak-Version hat 12 Tracks und dauert 51:49 min. *Album-Teaser – vom 09.07.2013, 1:22 min - Gitarrentrallala ... thumb|250px|zufällig am 01.09.2016 entdeckt Damned, nach zwei Jahren wurden die vollständigen Tracks entfernt. Jetzt gibt es sie aber wieder neu. : 01 – 1985 – 1:15 – Intro 02 – Thrasher's Abattoir – 1:50 – (mit dem Intro) 03 – Cadaver Pouch Conveyor System – 4:02 – 04 – A Congealed Clot Of Blood – 4:13 – 05 – The Master Butcher's Apron – 4:00 – 06 – Noncompliance to ASTM F 899-12 Standard – 6:06 – 07 – The Granulating Dark Satanic Mills – 4:10 – 08 – Unfit For Human Consumption – 4:24 – 09 – 316 L Grade Surgical Steel – 5:20 – 10 – Captive Bolt Pistol – 3:16 – (official) 11 – Mount Of Execution – 8:25 – (von Vinyl) Bonustracks: : 12 – Intensive Battery Brooding – 4:43 – (von Vinyl) : 13 – A Wraith in the Apparatus – 3:30 – nur auf der Japan-Version Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von Surgical Steel: *Musikreviews.de – Review: 12 / 15 *Metal.de – Review: 8 / 10 *Metalnews – Review: 6,5 / 7 *Stormbringer.at – Review: 5,0 / 5 - Höchstnote ! *Powermetal.de – Review: 9,0 / 10 *MetalHammer – Review: 6 / 7 - Album des Monats ! Weitere Links: *'RH-Forumsthread' – ein Riesn-Thread im Knüppel-Forum (lief bis Ende 2014). *Dark Lyrics – alle Texte zum Album *Wikipedia – Das Album hat es gleich am 21.09.2013 ins Lexikon geschafft. *Nuclear Blast – die Seite bei der Plattenfirma - (CD-Digi 14,99 €) *'Track by Track-Interview' – (video, 3 Teile) - Das Album Track für Track. Kategorie:RH 316 Kategorie:Death Kategorie:Okay